Weihnachten ohne dich?
by Robin Knight
Summary: Eine traurige, aber süße und niedliche AkuRoku Story. Axel und Roxas c Square Enix und Disney, Song 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree' c Brenda Lee, Song 'Lonely this Christmas' c Mud


**Weihnachten ohne dich?**

Try to imagine,  
a house that's not a home.  
Try to imagine,  
a Christmas all alone.  
That's where I'll be,  
since you left me.  
My tears could melt the snow.  
What can I do without you?  
I got no place, no place to go.

Roxas saß traurig in seinem Zimmer und hörte Weihnachtslieder im Radio. Gerade noch hörte er ‚Rocking around the Christmas Tree' als der Radiosender sich plötzlich dafür entschied ‚Lonely this Christmas' zu spielen. Seufzend drehte der Blonde das Radio lauter und die Erinnerung an seinen Streit mit Axel spielte sich wie ein Film in seinen Erinnerungen ab:

_Flashback Anfang_

„Und? Was sagst du? Sieht unser Weihnachtsbaum nicht schön aus?", fragte Roxas mit strahlenden Augen. Axel sah den Baum mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und fragte: „Findest du nicht, dass da etwas zu viele rote Christbaumkugeln darauf hängen?" Der Blonde drehte sich zum Baum um und schmollte: „So viele rote sind da auch wieder nicht oben. Siehst du die goldenen und silbernen die dazwischen sind nicht?" Der Rothaarige seufzte: „Und warum rote Kerzen? Ich finde goldene Kerzen schöner".

Roxas fühlte wie Zorn in ihm aufstieg, drehte sich um und brüllte seinen Freund an: „Wenn dir nicht gefällt, wie der Baum aussieht, hättest du ihn ja schmücken können!" „Wenn ich Zeit gehabt hätte, hätte ich es getan!", konterte Axel zurück und einer der ärgsten Streitereien der beiden begann ihren unheilvollen Lauf, der damit endete, dass beide wutentbrannt nur das Notwendigste zusammenpackten und wenig später bei ihren Eltern wieder einzogen.

_Flashback Ende_

It'll be lonely this Christmas,  
without you to hold.  
It'll be lonely this Christmas,  
lonely and cold.  
It'll be cold, so cold,  
without you to hold,  
this Christmas.

Roxas seufzte erneut und brach in Tränen aus. Es war erst einen Tag her, seit dieser Streit war und er vermisste furchtbar seinen Freund. Weihnachten ohne Axel? Das wollte und konnte er sich nicht vorstellen! Vielleicht sollte ich zu ihm gehen und mich entschuldigen., dachte der Blonde bei sich, zog sich seine Jacke über und verließ wenig später das Haus seiner Eltern um Axel einen Besuch abzustatten.

Each time I remember,  
the day you went away  
and how I would listen  
to the things you had to say.  
I just break down,  
as I look around  
and the only things I see,  
are emptyness and loneliness  
and an unlit Christmas tree.

Axel hatte nach dem Frühstück das Haus seiner Eltern verlassen und stand nun im Wohnzimmer der Wohnung die er gemeinsam mit Roxas bewohnte und starrte gedankenverloren den geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum an. Der Rothaarige seufzte und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, als er unter dem Baum ein liebevoll eingepacktes Geschenk vorfand auf dem in großen Buchstaben ‚Axel' stand. „Roxy!", schluchzte er, kniete sich hin und hielt das Päckchen fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Ich sollte zu ihm gehen und mich entschuldigen. Ich will nicht ohne ihn Weihnachten feiern., dachte Axel bei sich, zog sich seine Jacke wieder an und verließ die leere, einsame Wohnung.

(Spoken verse):

Do you remember last year?  
When you and I were together?  
We never thought there'd be an end  
and I remember looking at you then  
and I remember thinking,  
that Christmas must have been made for us.  
`Cause Darling, this is the time of year,  
that you really, you really need love,  
when it means so very, very much.

So it'll be so lonely this Christmas,  
without you to hold.  
It'll be so very lonely,  
lonely and cold.

Roxas erinnerte sich an Weihnachten im letzten Jahr. Er und Axel hatten nach der Bescherung vor dem Weihnachtsbaum aneinandergekuschelt gesessen und über zukünftige Weihnachtsabende gesprochen. Und nach einem langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss waren sie sich darüber einig, dass Weihnachten für sie gemacht wurde, da dies die romantischste und schönste Zeit im Jahr war. Und nun? Nun stand ihm ein trauriges und einsames Weihnachtsfest bevor, wenn er es nicht schaffte, sich mit dem Rothaarigen zu versöhnen.

So in Gedanken versunken, merkte der Blonde nicht wohin er ging und stieß mit Axel zusammen, der ebenfalls ganz in Gedanken versunken war. „Axel!", „Roxas!", riefen beide gleichzeitig und genauso gleichzeitig sagten beide: „Es tut mir leid". Beide sahen sich kurz an, fielen einander in die Arme, küssten sich und flüsterten: „Ich liebe dich!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie in ihre Wohnung und Axel entzündete die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum, bevor er Roxas nochmals in seine Arme nahm. „Ich liebe dich, Roxy. Frohe Weihnachten"., flüsterte der Rothaarige und küsste seinen Freund liebevoll auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Axel. Frohe Weihnachten"., flüsterte der Blonde unter Tränen und drückte seinen Freund ganz fest an sich.


End file.
